Nifty 15: TUFF Edition
by SlayerBVC
Summary: 15 little stories about the Characters of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Chapter 3: Keswick.
1. Dudley Puppy

**Nifty Fifteen: Dudley Puppy**

**

* * *

**

**01. Uncertain**

- Once he'd graduated High School*, Dudley had pretty much no idea what he wanted to do with his life afterwards.

**02. Runt**

- He was the youngest of his mom's three children at 20 years old. His brother Fredric* was the oldest at 27, with his sister Jess* as the middle child at 24.

**03. Overbearing**

- It was Fredric and Jess's own dangerous occupations that made their mom so overprotective of Dudley even after he was technically an adult. Fredric being a SWAT officer for the Petropolis PD, and Jess being a professional stunt actor.

**04. Clutch**

- "_Agent Puppy has demonstrated quick thinking on numerous occasions. This quality alone makes up for any errors made while on a mission. I admittedly would not be alive if not for many of these 'moments'"_ -Agent Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F. Quarterly Partner Evaluation

**05. Accountable**

- After Keswick told him of how many injuries he'd caused since joining T.U.F.F., Dudley became more careful of what he did while on missions.

**06. Polar**

- Kitty was somewhat surprised when she learned that the SWAT officer she'd spent the last two years reviewing cases with was Dudley's brother. But she really couldn't believe how much they were almost opposites of the other.

**07. Lone Wolf**

- The final part of his training at T.U.F.F. was a solo mission. Ten hours later an exhausted Dudley returned to HQ with ragged fur, a black eye, and half of D.O.O.M.'s agents in handcuffs.*

**08. Hero**

- Two of the shelves on the bookcase in his room were full of superhero comic books.

**09. Triumph**

- The best moment of Dudley's childhood was beating his brother at arm wrestling when he was ten.

**10. Turf**

- "Why did I ever think that this was a good idea?" The Chameleon asked himself as he was loaded into a prison truck, after breaking into Peg Puppy's house and being savagely beaten by Dudley mere seconds after he stepped inside.

**11. Help**

- Fredric helped Dudley become a much better shot with a blaster than he was when he first started at T.U.F.F.

**12. Paranoid**

- He couldn't help but be suspicious of everybody when he didn't know who the bad guy was.

**13. Expert**

- Dudley made no attempts to hide how good a dancer he was.

**14. Shopaholic**

- It was the one part of Christmastime that Dudley did not care for. His mom making him carry all of her purchases when she went shopping on Christmas Eve.

**15. Partner**

- He became fast friends with Kitty after joining T.U.F.F. but even Dudley couldn't deny that he was developing a small crush on his partner.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) Yes Dudley did in fact finish High School. He just barely passed all of his courses mind you, but he graduated nonetheless.

2.) **Fredric Travis Puppy**

**Age: 27**

**DOB: April 6****th****, 1983**

Dudley's older brother and Peg Puppy's oldest child. After graduating High School, Fredric had already decided that he wanted to help people. Nearly ten years later Fredric still can't believe that he's living his dream of being a SWAT officer, and is still adjusting to his new role as squad leader. He regularly talks with his little brother when he stops by T.U.F.F. HQ to review recent cases.

3.)** Jessica "Jess" Caitlin Puppy**

**Age: 24**

**DOB: September 21****st****, 1987**

Dudley's older sister and Peg Puppy's only daughter. Jess spends most of her time away from Petropolis, mostly since her career as a movie stunt actor requires it. She enjoys whatever time she has with her brothers and was fully supportive of Dudley when he became a secret agent.

4.) I'm really tempted to make a fic about #7

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Kitty Katswell

**Nifty Fifteen: Kitty Katswell**

**

* * *

**

**01. Outcast**

- Kitty was glad she got her more impulsive instincts under control by the time she started High School. But by that point most of her classmates wouldn't go anywhere near her.

**02. First**

- The Chameleon was the first villain she ever arrested. Even Kitty was amazed at how easily she had captured him.*

**03. Backfire**

- She was messing with Dudley when she claimed to know 120 different languages, and was caught flat-footed when he asked her to demonstrate all 120 a month later.

**04. Guilty Pleasure**

- Dudley was surprised at the size of Kitty's collection of martial arts movies. That and the fact that she had a collection of martial arts movies in the first place.

**05. Downside**

- Being T.U.F.F.'s top agent was very draining at times.

**06. Respect**

- "_In the six months that I've worked for T.U.F.F., I have learned quite a lot from Agent Katswell. It's easy to see why she's the agency's best, and I appreciate being her partner." _-Agent Dudley Puppy, T.U.F.F. Quarterly Partner Evaluation

**07. Puzzle**

- She outright loved a good riddle, especially ones that were hard to solve.

**08. Resilient**

- Nearly a year later Kitty was now able to quickly shake off most of Dudley's unintended injuries to her.

**09. Slow Day**

- It was rare when it happened, but she appreciated the days when there weren't villain attacks.

**10. Need**

- "But why did you turn down the promotion to Deputy Chief of T.U.F.F. D.C. Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Because I'm needed the most here. You know that more than anyone." Kitty replied.

**11. Daughter**

- Kitty's parents stayed in touch with her from time to time. But Mrs. Katswell really wished her daughter would visit them more often.

**12. Void**

- It was her first mission in a while without Dudley, but it felt like something was missing.

**13. Dedication**

- Kitty took her job as a T.U.F.F. agent very seriously. Sometimes too seriously as other agents were quick to point out.

**14. Date**

- "Umm... Dudley, would you mind repeating that again?" Kitty asked her partner.

"Kitty would you go out with me?" Dudley asked again nervously.

**15. Future**

- Five years later: "I can't believe that this is really happening." Kitty said to herself, never envisioning her career at T.U.F.F. leading here. But it did.

"So everything going fine on your first day Chief?" Dudley asked his new boss.

_'Kitty Katswell-Puppy, Chief of T.U.F.F. Petropolis'*

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**

1.) The most likely reason for the Chameleon to hold such a grudge against Kitty would be that he was captured by a then, rookie agent.

2.) When the series eventually ends, Kitty will likely end up a.) Being promoted to Chief, b.) Marrying Dudley, or c.) both.

* * *

Kitty was arguably the most difficult of the characters to get a read on, but I think I did okay.

* * *

Let me know what you thought. Please Review!


	3. Keswick

**Nifty Fifteen: Keswick**

**Note:** Keswick was the most difficult of the main characters to come up with examples for. This is because any backstory he's gotten so far has been so miniscule.

* * *

**01. Dodgems**

-'Electricity can do that?' a fascinated seven-year old Keswick thought to himself after having driven a bumper car for the first time.*

**02. Wish**

-"So what did you wish for Keswick?" Kitty asked her colleague, while trying her best to hold Dudley back from singlehandedly devouring the entire birthday cake.

-"The same as every year Agent Katswell." "*sigh* Eighteen years later and they're still disappointed with me." he said under his breath as he threw another dissatisfied birthday card from his parents into the incinerator, and took a large piece of cake back to his lab.*

**03. Lost Cause**

-Despite his sister's* best efforts, she could never get their parents to accept his career choice.

**04. Impediment**

-Very often his brain was going faster than he could get the words out. This unfortunately gave him his trademark stutter.

**05. Heel**

-He was somewhat taken aback by Dudley's lengthy rant. But even Keswick had to admit that he'd been acting like a jerk lately.*

**06. Sentimental**

-He kept folders under his desk of the blueprints from his favorite inventions. Said folders now require a handtruck to be moved around.

**07. Indeterminate**

-Keswick had given up trying to untangle the genetic mess that was his species nearly twenty years ago.

**08. Irony**

-He was deathly afraid of girls, and Agent Puppy was asking him of all people for dating advice.

**09. Diminutive**

-His height never really bothered him, Keswick preferred to let his work speak for him, literally if need be.

**10. In-law**

-Keswick found it odd that the relative he got along with best was his brother-in-law, but Stan didn't seem to mind this and treated him just like his brother.

**11. Prosthetic**

-His proudest achievement was building the chief's bionic leg. However it was something he hoped he'd never need to build again.

**12. Day Off**

-Dudley was trying to move as fast as he could to get behind cover, but got blasted right in the back of the head with ice water.

-"I will never doubt that Keswick knows what fun is again." he said to Kitty as he shook off his dripping wet fur.

**13. Impressed**

-He was genuinely surprised to see that Agent Puppy was learning from mistakes that most Rookies would frequently repeat.

**14. Take Stock**

-There were times when he wondered what his life would have been like if he had became a doctor like his parents wanted.

**15. Reconcile**

**-Five Years Later:** '20 years I've worked for T.U.F.F.' 'Nearly 25 years that I've been out of touch' 'And now they've finally accepted my career.' a teary-eyed Keswick thought to himself as he hugged both of his parents for the first time in two decades.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) Keswick might have always been a genius for all we know. I see his love of bumper cars as what got him interested in science.

2.) Age-wise Keswick is decidedly older than both Kitty and Dudley. I have him turning 37 in this entry.

3.) He has at least one sibling.

4.) Is anybody else bothered by how Keswick's been a bit of a jerk in recent episodes? Specifically 'Dog Dish' and the beginning of 'Snap Dad'.

* * *

Give your thoughts. Please Review!


End file.
